1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to marketing targeting and, more specifically, to targeted marketing for user conversion.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Today it is increasingly common for users to make use of software that is centrally hosted. Such software may be referred to as “software as a service” (SaaS). Where the centrally hosted software makes use of various shared computing resources, the offering may be referred to as “cloud computing.” A cloud computing platform is a set of resources offered to entities to assist in providing their own cloud computing solutions to their own users.
As there are a wide variety of SaaS, cloud computing, and cloud platforms in use, it is common to offer use of these products to users on a trial basis. The trial basis may be free or low cost and may be provided for a limited time or with a limited set of capabilities. It is the object of the offering entity to convert these trial users to paid users. However, it may be difficult to know which trial users to market which paid options to, especially when the number of trial users is extremely large or the desired method of marketing to trial users is comparatively expensive.